The Friends Of Time and Worlds
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Chrno and Rosette meet two other people. Yet these two people are like them, just with a mysterious past. One sinner and one demon, can Chrno and Rosette handle another pair like them? FMAxCC Read to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope you like this, it's my first Chrno Crusaders story, so please, no flaming. Well, here we go!

The Friends Of Time and Worlds 

**Prologue**

A blond haired girl with a blue nun suit sat next to a purple haired guy with a red suit. They had both gotten done with one of their missions to get rid of another devil, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Rosette," the purple haired guy said. His long hair, which was in a braid, blew in the wind with a yellow bow that Rosette had given him when she was younger. "You need to let me drive next time. Sister Kate is going to kill you when she hears about the car that you got this time, and the building that fell down."

The blond, Rosette, sighed. "I know Chrono, Sister Kate is going to kill me." She replied. Her shoulder length blond hair blew around her, and the blue habit on her head blew with her hair. "I'm just worried about the punishment this time." She said quickly and worriedly, "She is really going to kill me!"

Chrono shook his head. "Next time…"

"You mean there is a next time…" Rosette interrupted.

Chrono nodded. "Next time we get a car, let me drive, okay?" He replied softly.

"But…"

"No 'but's Rosette, you will end up killing us one day." Chrono interrupted. "I'm driving next…"

BOOM!

Chrono and Rosette jumped. "What was that?" Rosette exclaimed.

Chrono took a while before he replied, "It's a sinner…" he paused, "fighting another sinner…with a human…" He gave Rosette a weird look, who returned the look.

"Is that good? Or bad?" She asked curiously. "Because it seems bad."

Chrono shrugged. "Lets go check it out, and stop it, before it gets out of hand." He replied quickly as he shot up from where they were sitting. "And we better hurry!"

Rosette nodded and began running to the place where they had heard the loud boom. "C'mon Chrono! We need to hurry! Stop being a slow poke!" She yelled when she was almost there.

Chrono eventually caught up to her, breathless, and carrying her guns. "You could at least be grateful I brought your guns up here. I'm the one who carries them." He exclaimed as he set the box, that was on his back, on the ground. "I would like you to carry them for…"

Rosette covered his mouth and pulled him into the bushes. "Someone's here," she whispered so quietly that Chrono had to lean in to hear her. "Look."

They both saw a blond haired boy on the ground sitting up with one elbow propping him up. His golden eyes were angry and his expression was painful, yet angry. A red trench coat lay on the ground torn to pieces. And the young man's pants were partially ripped at the leg part, revealing a metal leg. His black shirt was sleeveless, showing bandages on one arm and a metal arm on the other side. "I won't let you get away with hurting her!" He yelled angrily.

A black haired girl lay on the ground behind him. Her hair covered her eyes, and she wasn't moving. Her black shirt was torn on the sides showing bandages. And her blue jeans were torn on the legs, revealing bloody bandages. The leg of the pants was holding by threads.

Chrono began to get up when he saw the sinner that was attacking them. "Ion…" he whispered. Anger showed in his eyes, but soon disappeared when Rosette placed her hand on Chrono's shoulder.

"It's alright," she whispered softly, "we have another time to get him. We have to help…"

The silver haired man was in human form, but it was easy to tell that this man was a sinner. His silver hair was unusual as it was to tell. He smirked. "You wish you could help your little friend, or should I say that betrayer." He laughed. "You can't protect her, she can't even protect you. Too bad her horns are gone. But you are her contractor, why don't you release her," he paused. "Oh, that's right, you're afraid to, and she made you promise not to. Is that it?"

The blond gritted his teeth. "Just leave her…us alone Ion. We did nothing to you."

Ion's smirk or smile became wider. "You probably didn't, but she did." A sword instantly appeared in his right hand. "I'll get rid of you real quick, and then I'll deal with that witch."

The blond closed his eyes and reopened them. "Go ahead and kill me! But you won't get to her!" He yelled. "I'll protect her with my life!"

Ion shook his head. "Pity, and I wanted to make you my slave. Oh well!" Ion held his sword out in front of him and then dashed at the blond. "Good bye kid!" He exclaimed.

Rosette gasped. "Oh no!" She said.

A splatter was heard, but the blond was unharmed. In front of him was the black haired girl. Determination was on her face. Bandages covered her eyes, but she seemed to know what was happening. The sword had gone through her, but she was still standing. Her arms were spread out to keep her friend safe, or the blond safe, from Ion's attack. "I suggest you leave him alone," her voice was cold and angry. She placed her hands around the blade pulled it out and pulled the sword out of Ion's grip. "Hmm, children aren't supposed to play with swords, oh well. A rule or two won't hurt." She tossed the sword in her hands for a few seconds, and then stabbed Ion.

Ion winced. "You think that hurts? I suggest you try harder." He tautened.

The blond looked at her. "I'm going to release it, understand?" The young man said sternly.

She nodded. "I understand Edward. Go ahead. I'm ready, but not for too long."

Edward pulled a clock from his pocket and placed it around his neck. The clock, or soul clock, opened. Changing the girl.

In a blink of an eye, the black haired girl that once stood in front of Edward, was gone. A young girl with silver hair took her place instead. And the bandages that were covering her eyes was pulled off and wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes were violet, and the black shirt and blue jeans were replaced by a white dress. The sleeves hung down to her waist and were ripped from the shoulders and didn't go around her arms. The sides were ripped, showing the bandages once again, like the shirt the black haired girl had on. The bottom part of the dress went down to her knees. On her feet were black boots that were below her knee like any normal boots. She smirked. "Like I said, a rule or two won't hurt, broken that is."

Ion smiled. "Good, its nice to see the old sinner I once knew. Or should I say part sinner and apostle?" He closed his eyes. "You were great, that is before you betrayed me. And why? Because you were afraid to harm this runt."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a runt." He replied dangerously.

Ion ignored him. "Sen," he sighed, "why not come back? We won't torture the little one again, we promise, I promise. Instead will let him be your slave."

Sen glared at him. "I think not. And you can never call me by that name. I will never rejoin you anyway. I'm tired of hurting humans that did nothing to me. You can all you want, but Ed and I will protect them from you." She looked toward the bushes that Rosette and Chrono hid. "There are others. You two come out, Rosette and Chrono."

Rosette and Chrono gulped. She knew their names; she knew where they were the whole time. They looked at each other and then stepped out of the bushes. Chrono glared at Ion, Ion glared at Chrono. "Nice to see you again Chrono," Ion said venomously, "long time no see."

Chrono ignored him. "Do you want us to get rid of him? We would be happy to get rid of this pest."

Sen laughed. "I will, and quickly." She twisted the sword that was in Ion's gut and smirked. "I have some pay back." Electricity went up and down the, shocking Ion who soon passed out from the electricity in his body. "I told you would regret it, now…you have…" She turned toward Chrono and Rosette with blank eyes. "Please…get him…to a doctor…" After that, she saw darkness.

"Sen!" Edward yelled as she fell back into his arms.

Chrono and Rosette looked at each other. "We'll take you to Magdalene Order, come with us." Rosette said as she helped Ed up. "Chrono, you carry the girl, and I'll take the bag." Rosette picked the bag up as Chrono carried the unconscious girl to the car. "Don't worry…Edward…I believe," she waited till Ed nodded, "we will take care of both you, I promise."

Edward nodded. "Thank you."

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Oh yea, Eron…I didn't know how to spell his name, but he was that guy that Chrono betrayed or however you want to say it. He is a sinner just like Chrono! I think his name is Ion. **

**The Friends Of Time And Worlds **

**Chapter 1: Sen and Edward**

Chrono and Rosette sat in the infirmary. Chrono was tending to the young girl or sinner, Sen or Yin. While Rosette tended to Edward or Ed, the young blond man. "I wonder why these two are together and why Ion was chasing after them," Chrono had finally said after a lot of thought.

"Ion doesn't chase after anyone, that's for sure." Rosette replied after a while as she placed a damp rag on the young man's forehead. "They probably have something he wants…yet he wants everything." Rosette turned toward Chrono, "How is she? He is running a fever, I'm thinking he has been sick for a while."

Chrono placed his hand on the young girl's forehead, "She is running a fever, its pretty high." He took a rag out of a bowl of ice water and rung it out. "Her fever didn't start until now…" Chrono began to place the damp rag on her forehead when she moved.

Her eyes opened and were blank. "Ed…" She sat up quickly and saw the blond young man lying on another bed across from her; all that was standing in her way was Chrono and Rosette.

"L…lay down, you have a high fever, lay down please." Chrono managed to say.

She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the blond. She swayed, but managed to still walk over to him. Falling to her knees, she grabbed his hand and there was a glow that engulfed the two.

Chrono pulled Rosette to him and protected her. When the light died down, they saw the girl that had silver hair, have black hair once again, but only for a second; and it changed back to silver. The blond young man sat up slowly and opened his eyes. He looked down at the girl and smiled, "Sen," he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "thank you. But you need to stop doing that. You'll get yourself sicker than you are now."

Chrono released Rosette and they both stared at the two. Rosette placed her hand on the young man's forehead, "He isn't sick anymore…" she then felt Sen's forehead, "but her fever is worse than before."

Sen smiled a weak smile. "At least you aren't sick anymore…" she paused. "Please," she looked at Ed's pocket watch, "close it, I don't want to lose you too soon."

He nodded. "Only if you will go sit in the rain," he said as gestured to the window where it was raining out side.

Nodding, Sen stood up and walked to the window. "I will," she opened the window and a cold breeze of wind and rain blew into the room. Her smile was replaced by a look of determination. Next thing Chrono and Rosette knew, Sen had jumped out of the window.

Rosette rushed to the window. "Why did she do that!" She yelled panicking. "We are four stories high!"

Chrono looked at the young man, Ed, and walked out of the room. "Either her friend, here," he indicated to Ed, "isn't worried about her. Or else he is sure she will be fine." He sighed. "I'll go check on her Rosette!" He yelled and then ran outside.

**Outside, where Sen is**

Sen landed gracefully on her feet after she jumped out of the window. It was a long way down, but she managed. Sighing Sen looked at her surroundings, she smirked. _Just what I needed,_ she thought as she ran toward a fountain. _I've got to get faster if I want to make it._ Jumping up, she grabbed a pole and swung around it twice before letting go and landed on the roof, ungracefully. She winced as she slipped and held on to the gutter that was cutting into her hands. After a few minutes of almost falling and slipping Sen finally was able to get up on the roof. "Stupid gutter," she whispered as she lay on the roof.

"It would be better if we just went ahead and left," sighing, Sen sat up, "it would be easier. We wouldn't have to worry about more people being killed because of us." She stood up and looked around. "Its huge," she said awed.

**With Chrono**

Chrono had finally managed to get on the roof and was looking for Sen. _Where is she?_ He thought as he looked around. It was pretty hard to find someone in the rain. _Guess I got lucky it wasn't a tornado or something worse than a little rain._

Lightening struck, a bit too close for comfort. The lightening flashed, then the thunder got louder. _I just had to say it, didn't I?_ He looked around and saw that the lightening had struck a tree that was now on the ground in flames. "I've got to put that fire out." He said a loud to no one in particular. Jumping down from the roof, he saw it. It was her, the girl with silver hair.

She was jumping off the roof and running to the fire, but she had run right under Chrono and he ended up falling on top of her. They tumbled to the ground. When they finally came to a stop, Chrono lay on top of Sen and looked into her violet eyes, which seemed mesmerizing, but she quickly closed them. "Don't look into my eyes, you will regret it." She told him calmly but sternly as she got off of him and brushed her self off. "There is a fire, we need to put it up." Holding her hand out, Chrono took it and stood up feeling energized.

"Then lets go put it out," he said as he ran toward the fire, only to fall back on his butt.

Sen stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "I will," she simply said. "You go tell Sister Rosette and Edward that we have a fire, and that we may need a bit of help." She smiled, "Unless you want all the glory."

Chrono blinked. "Glory?" He seemed puzzled. "I don't want glory, but you are still weak. You are still…" He placed his hand on her forehead. "Or maybe you aren't." Sighing, he began to run off, "You deal with this, and I'll go get Rosette and Edward." With that he ran off.

**After about Thirty minutes**

Sen walked inside and sat on the floor of the infirmary. "Fires out." She simply said as she leaned against the wall.

Ed sat on the side of the infirmary bed dressed. "You put them out yourself?" He asked surprised. Shaking his head he walked over to her and looked at her hands. "Your hands are burned badly," he looked at Rosette, "could you get me some bandages?" he asked quietly.

The blond nodded and quickly left the room to get bandages. While Chrono, Sen, and Ed sat in the room in complete silence. Finally, Chrono broke the silence by coughing. "What does Ion want with you two?"

Ed and Sen looked at each other and sighed. "He/She can tell you!" They said at the same time pointing at each other.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I made some corrections on the prologue, but nothing really changed. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I changed a bit of the prologue. You might want to read over it to see what you might be confused about. Well, here is chapter 2!**

**The Friends Of Time And Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Sen and Ed's Story**

**Part 1: Sen's Story**

Sen still sat on the floor with Ed next to her. Rosette was called to Sister Kate after she gave them the bandages, so she went to talk to Sister Kate. Chrono sat on a chair on the other side of the room just in case a fight broke out on who would tell there story first about why Ion came after them. After about thirty minutes of fighting they decided…by playing rock, paper, scissors. Sen lost. Chrono sighed as Sen crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if she was thinking. She sighed.

"Change me back first," she told Ed.

Ed sighed as he pulled out a silver pocket watch and closed it. A swirl of wind circled Sen. Her hair went from silver to black. Her eyes went from violet to glazed silver. And she took the bandage on her wrist and put it back over her eyes.

"It was about five years ago…" she paused. "Ion had taken me in as a weakling, only to know that I was stronger than him. I was kinda surprised that he taught me most of his moves, and allowing me to be his servant or…should I say partner…" her nails clawed at her skin, "I went through brutal training to do exactly what he wanted…to get rid of…" gulp, "humanity. I couldn't do it. We had captured a human about two years ago. I got to know him.

"Last month…we both escaped. Ion tracked us down. We were beaten badly. I got out with a few scratches and wounds that weren't very serious, and Ed…Ed got out with serious wounds. He managed to wake up at the time Ion showed up, and sat there helplessly as I protected him." Her arms fell to her sides. "It's all my fault. If I had been stronger, I could have made sure that Ed didn't get hurt worse…I could have blocked that attack. I could have reversed that daze attack on him…"

Her hands immediately went to her head and if you could see her eyes, they were closed tightly. "I should have destroyed him right there and then. Err…" Energy was released from her, as it got stronger and stronger because of her mistake. It swirled around her and her hair blew around her. "I'm so stupid!" She yelled as the energy cut her arms.

"Stop it." Ed said as he hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault, it couldn't be helped. I told you not to help me, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Chrono stood up as the energy died down. "So you are Ion's partner…" Sighing, he placed his hand on his head. "I guess that can't be helped, but you aren't any kind of spy or anything. You know spying on our technology here, at the Magdalene Order, are you?"

Silver glazed eyes stared at Chrono in disbelief. "Why would I want to work for that monster?" She asked angrily. "I'm not a spy…if I was…I wouldn't have saved Ed."

The purple haired sinner shrugged. "Okay," he said as he stood up. "What about your story, Ed?"

The blond sighed. "Could we get something to eat first? It's been a whole month since we had anything good."

Chrono nodded. "I'll be right back." With that he left the room.

It took a while before Chrono came back, and when he did, he was surprised at what he saw. Sen was sitting on the window seal back toward the door. And Ed was in bed asleep. "He fell asleep a while ago. Right after you left." Sen replied quietly.

The purple haired sinner set a tray full of food down on the table and brought her a plate. "Here, you need to eat something." Chrono grabbed a chair and pulled it to the window and gave her the food. "So, what is the rest of your story?"

Sen took a bit of the buttered roll that sat on the plate and took a sip of water that Rosette had brought in earlier. "When I was younger, I was abandoned. My mother and father hated it that they had a part demon and part apostle. They hated it, especially since they were both full demon.

"So Ion found me, and took me in. He taught me moves that no one would ever learn, only me. He wasn't worried about me getting stronger than him, but only because he ripped my horns off of me." She handed Chrono her plate with the half eaten roll on it. "I'm not hungry…"

"After Ion trained me, one day he asked me to be his partner. And I agreed. I knew what he looked like…in sinner form, but I'll never know if I see anything different in human form. These blind eyes are cursed." Her back was still turned toward Chrono, but she seemed to be shaking. "Ion acted nice to meet, only because I'm blind. He'll regret it next time he faces me. I'll make sure of that. Ed and I will face him together. We will get rid of Ion together, no matter what happens." She turned around and smiled. "Please don't tell Ed. He doesn't know much of my past. Nothing bad anyway." Her smile faded, "I want to protect him from my past…and from Ion."

Chrono nodded. "I understand." Standing up Chrono took Sen's hand. "You need sleep, come I'll take you to a bed."

Sen nodded and allowed him to lead her to a room. "Here is your bed," he said as he lead her to the bed and she sat down, "and your night clothes are to your right. Tomorrow, we'll take you and Ed to get some new clothes. I'll see you in the morning."

Sen nodded again and waited till she heard a door shut before putting on the nightclothes that were set out for her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know, I'm making a lot of changes, but they are tiny. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Here is the next chap!**

**The Friends Of Time And Worlds**

**Chapter 3: Rosette and Sen**

Ed awoke alone in the infirmary. It was early in the morning, but he didn't want to stay in the infirmary the whole time. Standing up, he grabbed his clothes off of a chair and changed. His pants were badly ripped, yet his shirt was perfectly fine. Ed picked his boots up and pulled them on to his feet, and then he was on his way…on his way to explore the Magdalene Order.

**Sen's Room**

Sen sat up in the bed. She had been up the whole night, for she was too worried about Ed to go to sleep. Sen swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood on the floor. She winced mentally at the cold floor as she walked to the door and opened it. "Chrono?" She whispered quietly. "Chrono? Are you there? I would like to go see Ed. Chrono?"

Nothing. Nothing responded to her, except the echoes of her voice. Finding the wall for the hallway, she walked down the hall to the next door. She knocked and heard the hallow knock echo in the hall. "Is anyone in here?" She whispered even quieter. Twisting the doorknob, she knocked. "Hello?"

No answer.

She pulled the door closed and tried the next door. After about three other doors she found Rosette's room, which didn't give a pleasant welcome.

"Get out of here Chrono!" Rosette yelled as she threw a pillow at Sen and missed.

Sen had dodged and closed the door. "At least I found someone," she said to her self. Knocking once more and opening the door, she found her self on the floor and hearing something break. Her eyes widened, and a large gash lay on her forehead. "Rose…Rosette?" She said as she trembled. "I'm…I'm sorry…I was try…trying to find Chrono…"

Rosette was still in her nightgown and came running out and bent down to Sen. "I'm so sorry," she took Sen's hand and pulled her up. "Let me get that bandaged up, we wouldn't want you passing out from blood loss, now would we." She pulled Sen into her room and grabbed a box of bandages out of her dresser. "Don't move." Rosette put some alcohol on the gash on Sen's forehead and wrapped the bandage around her head three times before taping the bandage to the bandage.

"You are hard to make get up, aren't you?" Sen asked as her hand clutched the nightgown she wore.

Rosette nodded, but then remembered that Sen couldn't see and replied, "Yea, Chrono says that if I don't become a light sleeper soon I might not have a long life…"

Sen frowned. "You are Chrono's contractor, correct?" She smiled. "Ed is mine. I don't like it when he wants me to transform. I'm not ready to lose him, and he doesn't want to die yet. Chrono probably feels the same way. He probably doesn't want you to waste your life on him. He didn't want you to make a contract."

Rosette glared at Sen. "Waste my life on him?" She was angry. "I'm not wasting my life on him. I'd give my life for him."

Sen nodded. "I know, and I would give my life for Ed."

Rosette's glare pierced Sen. "I'm not joking, this is not a joking matter." Grabbing Sen by the neck she pushed her into the wall. "I'm giving my life to him because I love him." She yelled. "I don't want to lose him."

Sen placed her hands on Rosette's arm and tried to get her to release. She gagged. "I wasn't kidding or joking. I love Ed."

"Rosette!" Came a shriek. "Release her now!"

Rosette turned around to see Sister Kate standing in the doorway. She dropped Sen who gasped for air. "Sister Kate! It doesn't look like what you think it looks like." Rosette explained quickly.

Sen stood up. "Rosette was teaching me how to fight ma'am." She bowed to Sister Kate. "Do you happen to have some clothes that I can borrow?" She asked changing the subject.

Sister Kate looked at Rosette. "Rosette should have something that fits you." Turning her attentions to Rosette, "Rosette, get Sen something to wear."

The blond nodded and started searching through her closet as Sister Kate left. "Why did you cover for me?" Rosette asked once Sister Kate was gone.

"I'm not sure," Sen shrugged, "but would you want to be scrubbing this place from top to bottom? I didn't think so."

Rosette pulled out a dress that had the sleeves slit all the way down so it hung to the waist. The dress was knee high and had see through pieces hanging a bit past the knee. "Try this on," Rosette said as she closed her bedroom door, handed the dress to Sen, and then started searching for something else.

After Rosette found Sen and herself clothes she had Sen sitting on the floor as she fixed her hair. "You seem to be a sister I never had," Rosette said as she braided Sen's hair, "I simply don't know what to do with your hair." She picked the brush up once again and began to brush Sen's hair out. "Maybe we should leave it down."

Sen nodded. "Its fine with me. I don't care what you do with it."

"Stand up," Rosette said as she threw the brush on top of the bed behind her, "I want to see how you look."

Sen stood up and brushed her self off. "How do I look?" She asked happily as she spinned around once. The black dress hugged her hips and a loose sash hung around her waist. The black buckle boots Rosette had found in the closet went up to at least her knees and fit perfectly. Her black hair fell to her waist with a black scarf tied in her hair. She smiled. "So?"

Rosette smiled. "Every boy will fall for you," she and Sen laughed aloud.

"Could we go find Ed?" Sen asked as the laughter died and a smile erupted on her face. "I would like to…talk to him."

"Sure, lets go!" Rosette took her hand and they both walked out.

When they had both got to the infirmary, Sister Kate was running around going nuts. "He is gone!" She shouted. "We haven't seen him ever since yesterday!" She pointed at Sen, "You, you are spies, aren't you? He left to find all our weapons to report to Ion while you distracted us. Didn't he?"

"No," Sen replied angrily. "We are not Ion's spies. Infact we aren't even spies." She pointed her finger at Sister Kate. "I suggest you think before you accuse Ed and I of something that we do not do. I suggest you get your people to find him, now!" She commanded.

Sister Kate immediately ran out of the room quickly yelling to every person she saw to go look for Edward Elric. Rosette frowned at Sen. "Calm down, we'll go look for Ed. He probably went to explore this building." Rosette took Sen's hand and dragged her out of the room. "C'mon!"

**Two Hours Later**

Sen and Rosette gasped for air. They had run around Magdalene Order for at least two hours and still hadn't found Edward. "Do you…happen to have…some place…holy?" Sen asked between breaths.

Rosette nodded and took Sen's hand once again. They both walked to the chapel outside. They stood in front of the doors and Rosette opened them. "Edward?" She said quietly. "Its Rosette and Sen, we've been looking for you all morning. You here?"

The young blond man stood up from the pew and turned around. "G'morning you two!" He exclaimed happily. "I decided to get up this morning and look around, didn't expect you two to come down here though, especially you, Sen."

Sen walked up to Ed and crossed her arms. "You weren't suppose to leave the infirmary. I would thing you would…" a coughing fit started and Ed ran to her and patted her back.

"Calm down," he said as he led her to one of the pews and got her to sit down. "Take a breath." He told her.

Sen followed directions and finally, the coughing fit stopped. "You should have stayed in bed today Sen." Ed told her concerned. Placing his hand on her forehead, he sighed. "You're still running a fever." Ed's hand fell from her forehead. "I want you to go rest. And I mean today, right now."

Sen sighed. "But…I thought we would be leaving today…" She started only to be stopped by Ed as he held his hand up to silence her.

"No, not today. You are still weak, and Sister Kate has offered to let us stay…as long as we don't get in the way." Ed paused. "You'll have to stay with Chrono, Sen. She said she wouldn't give you special treating because it wouldn't be fair to Chrono. So you'll be staying with Chrono…"

Rosette winced at the thought of Sen staying with Chrono. _Chrono sleeps outside,_ she thought sadly. _They'll sleep outside…_

Sen nodded. "Okay then, I'll stay with Chrono. Where is he by the way?"

The purple haired devil walked in the door and smiled. "Good morning Rosette, Ed, Sen. I've been looking for you Sen," Chrono's voice was the soft usual voice he always had but a bit worried, "Rosette, Sister Kate, and I are suppose to take you to get clothes." He turned toward Edward, "And you too! You need some new pants…" He glanced at the metal arm and leg and turned around. "Come on Rosette! We better head to the car, you too, Sen and Ed."

Ed took Sen's hand and led her to the car where Rosette and Chrono went. Ed opened the door for Sen and Rosette, and the driver's door for Sister Kate. He smiled at Chrono and began to open the passenger seat door when he saw that Chrono had already had it and waited for Ed to get it. It took a while before Ed got in and Chrono closed the door and got in the backseat.

Sen and Rosette smiled. "Here we come mall!" They both yelled and laughed.

Ed and Chrono smiled. While Sister Kate griped about them being too loud.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter, Chapter 4: Shopping With Rosette, Sen, and Sister Kate. Will Chrono and Ed survive? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chaps! I've had a lot of time lately to type, so I'm taking advantage of that time. Well, here is the fourth chapter. Will Chrono and Ed survive? And sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**The Friends Of Time And Worlds**

**Chapter 4: Shopping with Rosette, Sen, and Sister Kate**

Ed, Sen, Chrono, Rosette, and Sister Kate walked into the mall. The boys and girls went their separate ways to find clothes. Or at least hoping to find something. "Good luck finding the pants you'll need boys!" Sister Kate said as she walked off with Rosette and Sen who smiled. 

It was a few minutes later, and Chrono and Ed…couldn't find which store they were supposes to go in. Chrono was panicking, while Ed stood there calmly looking around. "Rosette is going to kill me if I don't find a store to get you some pants." Chrono cried. His hands were on his head and he was shaking his head. Then he stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The hand belonged to Ed, who told Chrono, in a nice, calm voice, "Calm down, its not good if you have a panic attack."

After another few minutes of calming Chrono down, Ed and Chrono accomplished to find JcPenny, a store inside the mall, but, sadly, they couldn't find the boys section. Every time they thought they had found it…they were ran out of the girls section, and called perverts. Chrono and Ed were bent over with their hands on their knees. "We've…got to find…the boys…section." Ed managed to gasp out between breaths.

Chrono nodded. "You're…right." He managed to say. "Sister Kate would certainly kill me if you didn't get new clothes. She already dislikes me…." He stopped. "Uh…" Chrono couldn't believe that he has said that and pointed to a sign. "Hey that might be where the boys section is." With that he ran to where it was.

Ed followed, yet he was very suspicious about what Chrono was saying before. _I guess I can be patient…or try to be._ Ed thought. Ed stopped. "Uh…Chrono…where did you go?"

Something ran past him, to the opposite direction. It was Chrono. "RUN!" He yelled as he passed by.

Ed blinked a few times. "Run…why…" He stopped. Next thing he knew, he was running in front of Chrono. Why? Because over twenty girls were chasing them, and calling them perverts. "Chrono, you idiot!" Ed yelled as they both ran to a spot to hide.

Chrono and Ed panted yet again. "Chrono, I'm going to kill you…" Ed finally said somehow.

Chrono winced. "Sorry…" his voice drifted off.

Someone tapped on Ed and Chrono's shoulder. "Hey you two!" The joyful voice said. Someone then covered Ed's eyes while someone else covered Chrono's eyes. "Guess who!" They both said.

Ed smiled as Chrono almost panicked. "Sen?" He asked playfully. He took her hands off of his eyes and pulled her onto his back. "So, how's the shopping going?"

"It's going wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Rosette helped me pick a lot of clothes out! Now we can stay here permanently…" she paused. "Right?" Her voice became soft, "Can we stay? Please?"

Ed winced as he set her down. "Sen…lets talk about this later…" he looked at his clothes. "I think we need to get me some clothes first. You know how bad boys are at shopping!" (No offence to any boys) Chrono and Ed laughed but their laughs soon turned into nervous laughs.

Sister Kate glared at Chrono. "You never found him any clothes?" She cried out exasperated. She sighed as she pointed to Sen and Rosette. "Help them you two. And hurry, its almost dinner time."

The girls smirked as they grabbed Chrono and Ed's hand. "Lets go boys!" They said together.

The boys gulped.

**Two hours later**

Rosette, Chrono, Sen, and Ed sat at a pizza place, eating. "Now that we've got clothes for you two," Rosette said in between chewing her food, "We got food and don't have to eat the food that Sister Kate made." She laughed, but soon it turned nervous. "Sis…Sister Kate…h…hi!" The three waved nervously as Sen ate the pizza.

"Sister Kate? Would you like some?" The black haired girl asked. "Its good." She held a piece of pepperoni pizza on a plate and handed to the sister.

Sister Kate though declined until Rosette 'accidentally' shoved it in her mouth. "This is good!" Sister Kate exclaimed as she ate another piece.

Sen smiled. "I'll drive!" She yelled as she grabbed Ed's hand that grabbed Chrono's hand. Who grabbed Rosette's hand that grabbed Sister Kate's hand. And Sister Kate grabbed the pizza. (Lol) While Sister Kate engulfed the pizza, Chrono was telling Sen which way to go.

She stopped the car, parking right in front of the Magdalene Order. "Thank you for riding in the Sen express!" Sen said happily.

Chrono smiled. "You drive better than Rosette does!" He exclaimed.

The blond girl glared. "What was that Chrono?" She asked dangerously. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and a vein popped on the side of her head.

He laughed nervously as the other two practically laughed their heads off. "I've had lots of practice Chrono." She smiled. "Why don't we go change? I could cook, ma'am." Sen spoke to Sister Kate. "I use to cook at home a lot. I use to be a chef!"

Ed put his arm around her. "The best there wa…is!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter, Sen cooks, with Ed, Rosette, and Chrono…as her assistants. Can she make it with them helping?**


End file.
